


铠武同人－贵光：拇指饼干的礼物（白色情人节篇）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora, Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora





	铠武同人－贵光：拇指饼干的礼物（白色情人节篇）

光实在今年的情人节又从学校女生那里收到了成堆的巧克力。身为成绩优秀，长相清秀，出身甚好的少爷。即使在那个满是贵族出身的学员里光实依旧很受欢迎。  
虽然他并不会在意女生们的目光，可是礼貌的他还是会接受礼物带回家，并且努力思考白色情人节能还什么礼。  
可以说，今年的巧克力又要是那种吃到流鼻血也吃不完的境界。可是面对那么多礼物，他只能准备一种来回敬所有，要不然一定会想到礼物。  
今年他选定了著名巧克力点推出的草莓巧克力拇指饼干，便进货了一箱子。作为送完后还有剩下的推断，他便先拆下来了一包放在了餐桌中间的茶杯里作为零食装点，这的确很时尚。  
早晨，贵虎总是起的比光实早一些。习惯在餐桌前共餐后喝咖啡继续工作的贵虎，在看到桌子上多出来的东西后不由皱起来没有，不过他想到日期后也能料到是谁弄的。  
于是等光实穿戴整齐后出现在餐厅时，他看到的是兄长依旧穿着西装制服面不改色的打着笔记本，唯一不一样的是，他偶尔会拿起一根拇指饼干送入口中。  
光实才不会随便在这种事情上开口，依旧平静的做到最面开始用刀叉吃起早餐。  
“草莓巧克力拇指饼干，的确很受欢迎，你在对付女生的能力上想的快切准备，不浪费时间。”兄长手里的动作停下，光实抬头看到兄长对自己如此道来。  
“这不是对付，只是礼节的回礼，”不知道为何，那句就像是教授评定论文的话语暗暗激怒了光实。  
其实相比正的方向，如果兄长用工作般的口气评论，他便会内心暗自往反的方向反驳。及时自己把自己说的如此敷衍，他也会压制不住激动。那是那个年龄段里孩子们都会有的心理。  
“去年是抹茶布丁，前年是手机链，大前年是手链…”贵虎起身一边念叨着一边走到机械嚼着面包的光实身边。  
“真不敢相信，你竟然记得每年我准备的东西，”光实缓缓喝了一口果汁，略带讽刺地说道。“真是恶心”这句话差点就要脱口而出。  
贵虎被提醒后也是感觉自己行为很不对劲，为什么自己那么在乎每年弟弟给别人的东西？  
压下想特意咳嗽一下的想法，贵虎双手插兜维持着社长般可靠的形象。压低声音，“相比慢慢思考那些不会有结果的人，这样换礼要方便快捷。你只要把心思放在学习和将来就好。”  
这话弄的光实差点就把手里喝空的玻璃杯拍在桌子上了。但他依旧维持着漠然的样子完成了饭后最后的礼仪动作。  
他觉得兄长有点不对劲。以往不会在这种小事上发表的言论，如今却越来越频繁。而且还是那样子说着将来的事情，让光实内心翻腾不已。  
其实贵虎也觉得今日自己很不对劲，对于弟弟回礼这件事就让他感到焦躁。想到弟弟在自己看不到的地方为那群女生而纠缠苦恼的样子，就让他在话语里带上了强硬。真是怪。  
为了掩盖过去，贵虎拿起来了一根拇指饼干，“不用多想，你明白了吗？”他还是控制不住，饼干被他顺势咬在唇边。  
兄长和往日形象不一样！这想法刺激了光实。他反抗的站了起来，还不等贵虎回过神，光实便猛然凑了上去眼神强硬瞪上兄长。  
“别乱碰我的！”他不知道自己怎么就和小时候闹脾气一样，一口咬上贵虎露在外面的饼干部分。  
可想而知拇指饼干的长度，这狠狠一咬两个人嘴唇就和被按上一样擦过贴在一起。  
瞬时两个人才愣住，彼此目光紧的几乎感到眼花。光实想到自己到底干了怎样的蠢事，脸颊变的发烫。  
除了咬碎饼干的脆响，大厅里一片寂静。接着光实就像是一只收到了惊吓的幼兽猛然后退，他不敢抬头看兄长的表情，也不想把自己的脸红随便展现出来。嘴唇上沾满了对方的味道还有饼干碎屑。可他一点也没心情去嚼。这股冲击不知道为何让他心神混乱心跳猛然狂跳。  
害怕？自己怎么会害怕兄长！那么是什么？不明，光实无法判断。他只是用袖口捂住含住饼干的嘴，低着头快速离开。  
因为光实离开的动作，才从脑当机里回过神的贵虎感觉到一阵不知所措和莫名愧疚感。本想回身叫住弟弟，却发现对方已经逃走了。  
那么刚才那个愧疚感是什么？是因为自己说了那样的话？但是自己没有说错什么啊。那么是什么？因为自己很在意弟弟回力对象？可是自己也知道这是传统而已。不明，贵虎不知道为何自己会对于刺激到弟弟而愧疚，也深不知愧疚里另一部分是因为自己对刚才的唇部接触产生了开心而造成的。  
回到电脑前，贵虎发现思路和开饭前完全不同，一个字也写不出来。脑子都停留在唇部残留的感觉里。  
嗯…饼干味道不错…他选的…


End file.
